


Arthur's favourite thing

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Weasley visits Edinburgh Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur's favourite thing

**Author's Note:**

> All objects, all phases of culture are alive. They have voices. They speak of their history and interrelatedness. And they are all talking at once!
> 
> -Camille Paglia

Its shape was interesting. Long, smooth, and rounded at the top. Arthur leaned down and put his ear to it. No matter how many times Molly told him he was being stupid, he still did it. The facts were that when he saw something that magical, that Muggle, he just couldn't help but hear it sing.

Of course, he would never say it out loud, but the mere presence of this overwhelming creation before him had him speechless.

His kids had wondered off to explore the dining rooms, and his wife was in the court yard. They were all alone.

"Edinburgh Castle was full of the most amazing Muggle art work, yet before him stood something that filled him with even more excitement. He whole-heartedly longed to let it shoot off, right in front of him so he could experience its full glory.

Oh yes, Arthur did love that cannon. He had eyes for nothing else.


End file.
